ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled A Gut-Systemic Perspective for Metabolic Disease, organized by Drs. Tony K.T. Lam, Nancy A. Thornberry and Fredrik Bckhed. The conference will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from March 22-26, 2019 Changes of the microbiome and nutrient sensing within the gut alter whole-body glucose and energy homeostasis. The underlying mechanism and the therapeutic potential of such metabolic regulation in diabetes, obesity, and related disorders remain largely unexplored. This Keystone Symposia conference aims to progressively highlight a spectrum of basic and translational investigations and discoveries that first focus on microbial-host interaction and nutrient sensing mechanisms. Other sessions focus on the interaction between the gut microbiome and nutrient sensing pathways as well as how these pathways could be targeted by small molecules and/or immunological responses within the gut to impact systemic organs and whole-body metabolic homeostasis. In summary, we anticipate this conference will foster interactions between the basic, translational, clinical and pharmaceutical researchers and promote collaborative work aimed at realizing the therapeutic potential of targeting the gut microbiota-nutrient sensing axis for the treatment of metabolic disorders.